Exchange
by KingdomKeyDarkside
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter crossover. Characters from the Kingdom Hearts Universe attend Hogwarts School to learn and to teach, but they also come with ulterior motives. Prologue only at this point, need some inspiration. PM or review if you have ideas.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, Square Enix, or Harry Potter. All rights to their respective owners.

Prologue

In the middle of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, frightening news had been reported in the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, have you read this yet?" Hermione attempted to hand Harry a copy of the paper.

He pushed it away. "I don't want to see any more of those stories saying that Voldemort's return is rubbish and that I'm insane." He returned to eating his cereal. Ron was sitting next to him, stuffing his face.

"No, this one is different." Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. He threw the newspaper back at Harry. "Page 20."

Harry opened to the page. The headline read: **You-Know-Who Recruits 12 Death Eaters. **Harry almost spit his mouthful of cereal all over Hermione. "Where could he find twelve more idiots who want to help him?

"A parallel universe?" Ron suggested. Hermione had her could-that-theory-actually-work face on. "It was a joke. Hey, did you notice the extra chairs at the head table?"

"Oh, look… Dumbledore's making an announcement!"

Dumbledore stood at his podium. The owl decorating it spread its wings, and the candles began to blaze. "I have a small announcement to make: this year, we will be accepting a number of foreign exchange students from very, very far away. We will also be taking in some new professors and subjects. Without further ado, please welcome them!"

Every head in the hall turned to the doors. Eight teenagers came in through the doors. Professor McGonagall followed, with the sorting hat.

"We will first begin by sorting these students. Last names are not custom where they come from. First, Hayner!" Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The table second from the left went wild.

"Kairi!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" The same table went wild.

"Namine!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" The same table erupted again.

"Olette!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The leftmost table cheered.

"Pence!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The second table from the right cheered.

"Riku!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" The table second from the left cheered again.

"Roxas!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" The same table roared.

"Sora!"

"Without a doubt, GRIFFINDOR!" The Griffindor table cheered and did not stop.

Dumbledore spoke again. "All of these students will be fifth year, with the exception of Riku, who will be sixth year. And now, to introduce our new professors and their subjects. Squall Leonhart, Combat!"

Leon walked in, muttering; "Leon, not Squall." He took his place at the head table.

Sora cheered. Every girl in the room was going to sign up for combat. They all sighed as well.

"Cloud Strife, Advanced Combat!"

Sora cheered again. Cloud said nothing and took his spot.

"Cid Highwind, Magical Technology!"

Cid grumbled his way up to the table.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, assisting with Combat!"

Yuffie poofed into her seat.

"Though not a teacher, Aerith Gainsborough will be assisting in the Hospital Wing."

Aerith walked in, and every boy in the hall stood up and applauded. "You're too kind." She said in her soft voice. She blushed and ran up to the table.

"King Mickey Mouse will be assisting with Combat and Advanced Combat!"

The King walked in, with a big smile on his face.

"Isn't he a cartoon character?"

"He's a king?"

"How is he supposed to help with Combat?"

Mickey pretended not to hear them, taking his spot on top of a chair with five extra cushions.

"And finally, a very close friend of mine, teaching AP Advanced Magic, Merlin."

The room was silent as the ancient wizard walked in.

"Yeah! Merlin! Sora shouted out.

"Hello, Sora." Merlin said as he passed.

"Now that everybody is up to speed, off to bed!" Dumbledore dismissed the students.

**That's just the prologue. I wrote it of the top of my head. Rate, Review, and write some ideas down in reviews if you want. As long as there are no OCs involved, I may use them and give you credit for it.**

KKD


End file.
